ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 159 (26th August 1986)
Plot The band prepare for their first gig at The Vic in the evening. Lou rings her bell for Pauline; Pauline runs from Lou's bedroom and across the road to fetch Dr. Legg. Debbie leaves for Andy's funeral. Lofty finds an old toy train whilst moving the bed in his bedsit; Ethel says she saw a toy train similar to his being flogged for £45. However, Lofty cannot find the key to wind the train up, so goes on a mission to find someone who might have one. Kelvin frantically searches for his band t-shirt in the launderette with Dot. He goes to look in a bag of washing on the counter but she refuses to let him look inside it, insistent it does not contain his t-shirt. Colin moves into Albert Square. Pauline learns that Lou's ill-health has come from damp. Dr. Legg assumes the damp has come from Number 43, so Arthur tells her he will talk to Naima about getting it sorted. Kathy and Pete return from their holiday and are gobsmacked by the state Ian has left the flat in. Sharon gets involved with Kelvin in the search for their band t-shirts. They find the t-shirts in the bag Dot refused to let Kelvin look inside, and are annoyed the shirts have not been washed. Naima is unhappy about the accusations that damp has been coming from Number 43 and tells Pauline she will get someone to look at the source of the damp, but will not pay for anything else if the damp is not coming from Debbie's property. Pete is angry with Ian for not keeping the flat tidy and makes him tidy it before the gig. Lofty then lets slip about Lou working on the stall. Pete is furious. Naima asks Hannah to get Tony to look at the damp for her but Hannah says Tony is focusing on his silversmith work. Mehmet decides to take a few hours off working at Ozcabs to accompany Mary at The Vic to watch the band play. He then lumbers Sue with Annie. Arthur spies on Pauline whilst she is at her creative expression class. He notices that she is meditating and talks with community centre worker Tom Clements, who says strange things happen in that class. Arthur also learns Ronnie is a woman and realises Pauline has been lying to him. Pauline is unhappy when she walks out of her meditation class to find Arthur has been spying on her. Kathy learns that Andy has died from Dot and Ethel and is shocked. The band start playing their gig, but the amplifier causes a power cut in The Vic, so Den tells them they are banned. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1C Albert Square *3B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Tom Clements (Donald Tandy). *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'That's all I could put it down to. Unnatural acts!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes